As more and more users have become reliant on wireless user endpoint devices for accessing a variety of communications services, spectrum resources have become invaluable to the service providers. However, spectrum resources are limited and sharing spectrum resources may be beneficial.
To facilitate reading, identical reference numbers are used to designate elements that are common to various figures, where possible